Balaak
The is the realm of the underworld of Encantadia. It is the equivalent of in the mortal world. The former guardian of Balaak is the banished deity, Arde. After the death of Bathalang Arde in the hands of Emre, it is unknown who becomes the new Lord of Balaak. History After Arde and Ether's failed attempt to kill Emre, Emre banished Arde to the Balaak and made him its guardian. Balaak is the place where evil souls go, equivalent to Hell. Ages later, a rebel Sang'gre named Adhara died and went to Balaak. The resentful Sang'gre of Lireo forged an alliance with the fallen deity. According to Imaw, the souls that go to Balaak cannot return, unlike the souls that go to Devas. Hence, Arde has breached his duties by letting Adhara's spirit come and go, and by promising her resurrection. Hagorn sought Arde to provide him a vast undead army to defeat the Diwata and Sapiryan army and conquer Encantadia. Hagorn was able to pass Arde's challenge where he is rewarded with the souls of dead Hathors since the time of Rama Bartimus of Hathoria, known as the Hadezar. Upon the taking over of the Devas by Arde, Ether and Keros, Arde sent the Hadezars to guard Devas. After Arde's death at the hands of Emre, who has restored his powers, it is currently unknown who ruled Balaak. Known dwellers *Bathalang Arde (deity/guardian) *Sang'gre Adhara of Lireo (killed and banished by Minea) *Mancao *Mashna AmarroNot shown, however he is among the dead Hathor soldiers to be resurrected from Balaak after Hagorn succeeded Arde's challenge. *Mashna Asval, Rehav of SapiroEpisode 131. Despite the fact that blue butterflies surrounded Asval's dead body right after Pirena killed him in Episode 112, his soul ended up in Balaak due to his evil deeds. However, his soul is freed, along with the entire deceased Hathor army, after Hagorn succeeds Arde's challenge in Episode 132. In the final episode, Ybrahim swears Asval that he will be sent to Balaak again before he decapitates him. *HitanoEpisode 131. Despite the fact that Hitano had redeemed himself by protecting LilaSari and Deshna from Hagorn until his death, his soul still went to Balaak. However, his soul is freed, along with the entire deceased Hathor army, after Hagorn succeeds Arde's challenge in Episode 132. *Rama Arvak of Hathoria (not shown)Episode 131. Mentioned by Mancao. *Rama Hagorn of HathoriaEpisode 131. Despite his temporary death made by Ether and being sent to Balaak to ask for Arde's assistance, Hagorn is able to use the Fire Gem and Soul Gem to weaken Mancao in which is successful in Episode 132. In the final episode, LilaSari mentioned that Hagorn would find "peace" in Balaak after he was killed by Raquim's ivtre. *Group of dead Hathor soldiers (later as Hadezar)They're all resurrected from Balaak after Hagorn succeeded Arde's challenge in Episode 132. Most of the Diwatas labeled them as Ivtre and Hagorn later called them as Hadezar in Episode 133 *Mashna-de AganeAgane was killed by Danaya and she is sent to Balaak. However, her body is given to Ether by Arde in order to resurrect Andora using Agane's body. Trivia *The Balaak is reminiscent of the in . Version differences *In the original version, Balaak was the cave where Danaya was being hostaged by Hagorn. It was filled with dangerous Pashneas. *In the original version, it's not the underworld but part of the territory of Hathoria *It is the resting place of spirits of deceased Hathors References Category:Locations